


Longing

by ZXSpectrum



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [6]
Category: Imouto Paradise!
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: With her brother gone for a while, Koharu realizes how much she needs him.
Relationships: Nanase Souichirou/Nanase Koharu
Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39068





	Longing

It’s now two weeks that their big brother was away and every single day became more and more agonizing. It wasn’t even clear why he was gone, he only said that he had some school-related work to do. Opinions among the sisters varied. One thought he was honest, albeit vague, the other considered that he had a surprise planned for the girls… and another was sure that he was going around the country, savoring various brothels. For weeks. Well, considering him, it wasn’t entirely out of question.

As for Koharu, one of the youngest in the family, she didn’t actually really care. The only thing that mattered was that her Onii was gone and it wasn’t clear when he’d be back. She was very unhappy, however figured that it’d be alright, that she could endure.

That… wasn’t entirely wrong, she did endure… but only because she had no other choice. Over time, the relationship between her and her Onii had changed and only now did she fully realize that that entailed.

She needed him. Badly.

Koharu tried to distract herself. Playing by herself, going out, spending time with her sisters, playing tennis… but no matter what she did, she always had to think of the one she was missing.

Why was she so needy? It was a mystery to her. Did her feelings really grow so much that she couldn’t do without him anymore? She could hog him quite much when he was there, but didn’t think that she wouldn’t be able stand his absence.

She considered substituting, but it was no use. Her sisters couldn’t provide what she needed and other people were out of question entirely. In the end, she needed him.

So the days had passed and her desire to see him grew more and more. She didn’t become outright desperate during that time, but thought that it was only a matter of time until she would. At some point, the idea to find out where her brother went and follow him started to enter her mind. But it was too early to act on it. Besides, she had no idea how to go on about it anyway.

And just as she thought that it was getting critical, the voice of the person, she was waiting for the whole time, rang through the house. “I’m back,” it simply said, but the contents didn’t matter. Without any hesitation, Koharu stormed out of her room and down the stairs, where she finally saw her Onii standing in the hallway.

“Hello, Koharu,” he said with a smile. “Did you mis...”

Before he could finish, Koharu fell in front of him on her knees and hugged his lower body. Pressing her face into his crotch, she eagerly snuggled with it, happy to sense the contents of his pants underneath the cloth.

“You’re finally home,” she whispered. “Onii’s dick...”

At last, her favorite toy came back to her.


End file.
